Dreams of Chaos
by Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula
Summary: Three family members, two sisters and their cousin, go to see the summer's biggest movie...Van Helsing. Right after they see it, weird things begin to happen...and they are sucked into a world they could have only imagined in their wildest dreams. One wil


Three family members, two sisters and their cousin, go to see the summer's biggest movie...Van Helsing. Right after they see it, weird things begin to happen...and they are sucked into a world they could have only imagined in their wildest dreams. One will be called on to save the world, the other will embrace the light of God's embrace...and the other will dance with the devil himself...

And it will all start with a dream...

Dreams of Chaos

Dreams are defined as the experience of envisioned images, emotions, sounds, or other sensations during sleep. The events of dreams are often impossible or unlikely to occur in physical reality, and are usually outside the control of the dreamer. The exception is lucid dreaming, in which dreamers realize that they are dreaming, and are sometimes capable of changing their oneiric reality and controlling various aspects of the dream, in which the suspension of disbelief is often broken. Dreamers may experience strong emotions while dreaming. Frightening or upsetting dreams are referred to as nightmares. This story…is the tale of three girls, who live a nightmare. A nightmare, that began as a dream, which began as a movie. Three family members upon viewing this film have entered a world, a world in which they could have only imagined in their dizziest nightmares…

XXX

"You know this is what must be done Caitlyn!" Jessica shouted at her cousin, Caitlyn only glared up at her, flat on her back. Jessica held the sword to Caitlyn's throat, she had successfully knocked Caitlyn's weapon away from her and had her on the ground. This nightmare would be over soon…or would it? Cailtyn only stared up at her cousin and laughed, a venomous glare dripping from her eyes. Erin stood next to Jessica, clutching the werewolf tooth and a silver stake. Caitlyn began to laugh.

"You should know by now you can't defeat me Jessica! Not you Erin…no one can stop me…us…now." Jessica stared down at Caitlyn sadly.

"You are lost Caitlyn…and it's my fault…I'm sorry for this." She motioned for Erin to hand her the tooth. Erin hesitantly complied, losing her nerve as her sister laid before them.

"Do not take credit for my great triumph here! This isn't your fault! Everything that is transpiring is because of me and him!" Caitlyn spat, Jessica only looked at Caitlyn with pity.

"I love you Caitlyn…were are cousins! Of the same blood, but you are like a sister to me! I envied your strength and courage as we grew up!" She held the claw to Caitlyn's chest now, Caitlyn stared in horror as she realized what it was.

"No…no…how could you…know?" Jessica ignored Caitlyn's words and continued.

"You are no longer the Caitlyn we knew, are blood is no longer connected…you are no longer of God." Caitlyn's eyes flashed dangerously. She mentally pushed Jessica and Erin away and her sword flew to her hand all in one movement.

"Come Jessica!" Caitlyn sneered, "Let us finish this!" Jessica grabbed her sword and stared angrily at Caitlyn.

"Yes…let us finish this demon!" And with that, Jessica lunged at Caitlyn, ready to end Caitlyn's inner torment…

XXX

Jessica snapped awake, sweat pouring off of her. Caitlyn groaned and peered off the bed and down onto Jessica, large bags hanging under her eyes from lack of sleep and stress. She yawned loudly as she stretched.

"Bloody Hell Jessica, what are doing?" She asked groggily. Jessica rubbed her temples as she tried to recall what woke her up.

"I had a nightmare I guess…" Caitlyn laughed lightly.

"A nightmare you guess? Can't remember being scared out of your sleep?" Jessica groaned as a head ache replaced the tingling in her head. Erin sat up next to Jessica and coughed.

"Caitlyn…I know your excited about the movie tomorrow, but can you stay quiet so I can sleep? You won't get anything out of it if you are asleep." Caitlyn threw a pillow at Erin.

"Oh, blame me, how typical! That is going to get you in trouble one of these days." Caitlyn growled. "Besides, we are going to a late night showing of the movie anyway, we have all day today to sleep."

"Today?" Erin groaned, glancing at the clock. Sure enough it read 3:24 in the morning.

"I hate your sleeping habits Caitlyn…be normal for once!" Erin spat, she normally wasn't so cranky, but when at 3:24 you have only received around 2 and a half hours of sleep and were once again awake…that left Erin a very unhappy camper.

"Don't get upset at me, I'm not the one having unmemorable nightmares." Caitlyn jested. Jessica laughed to herself. Only Caitlyn could make nightmares humorous at around three. Caitlyn got off of her futon and stepped over Erin and Jessica and stared out the window. The moon would be full tomorrow night, which made their trip to the movies all the more exciting. She glanced at the clock again…the midnight showing of the movie would end in a minute. How she wished she could have been among the first to witness it.

"So what are we seeing again?" Erin asked with an unenthused yawn. Erin wasn't the 'lets go out and chill' type. She'd much rather stay home and read a good book. Caitlyn glared at Erin from the window.

"How can you forget! I've been talking about it for the past couple months now!" Erin shrugged.

"I just tune you out once you enter one of your little rants." She explained simply. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"One of these days you'll wish you'd listened to my rants!" She declared. This time Erin took a turn at rolling her eyes.

"Your rants hold no fact or truth and are therefore pointless…" Erin said to her sister, Caitlyn's eyes gleamed eerily for a moment.

"We shall see…" She breathed dangerously, her eyes flashing a dangerous blue for a brief second. She immediately came out of this trance and rubbed her eyes, suddenly closing the curtains on the window. That is, not before glancing outside once more.

"What did you just say?" Jessica asked, dumbfounded. Caitlyn stared at her, clearly confused.

"I beg your pardon?" Caitlyn asked. Erin stared at her sister, a little unsettled.

"You aren't funny Caitlyn!" She snapped. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Caitlyn insisted, Jessica just stared blankly at the two of them.

"This is why you don't have any friends Caitlyn!" Erin spat, Caitlyn crossed her arms and slumped on the bed, in a sulking position. Jessica shook her head at the two sisters. Both the same, yet polar opposites. Erin, was the smart one, she got top grades and could solve almost any puzzle or riddle. Caitlyn was the artistic one, she could write, draw, paint, play music, and often saw everything in a much deeper fashion then others. Jessica always saw that strange look in her cousin's eyes. Her eyes would space out into a world beyond what everyone else could see. And Jessica could only wish she could see what Caitlyn could.

"Caitlyn…" Jessica suddenly said, pulling Caitlyn out of her sulking and the spaced out look she had as she gazed to the window. "Let's just go to bed and get well rested for tomorrow. I know you don't want to miss this for the world Caitlyn." Caitlyn nodded sleepily as her head hit the pillow again and her eyes flickered shut. Erin sighed and stared at Jessica.

"You saw that look she had right? That wasn't just me…right?" Jessica nodded, a worried expression on her face. She then stared at the clock, the movie ended a few minutes ago…

"Well…we should go to sleep as well, Caitlyn will kill us if we miss this…" Jessica laid down on her sleeping bag as Erin joined her.

"But seriously, what are we seeing?" Jessica laughed quietly and then yawned softly.

"Van Helsing…"


End file.
